


Young Padawan

by GinnyMastrani



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyMastrani/pseuds/GinnyMastrani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan kicks Warren's chair. Warren is unimpressed. <br/>Unrepentant fluff for those of us still scarred by Life is Strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Padawan

            There aren’t many things in this world that piss Warren off. He’s a pretty chill guy, he doesn’t like confrontation, and he does what he‘s supposed to do with his head down. But his one pet peeve, the one thing guaranteed to piss him the fuck off-

            _Clang._

            He inhaled slowly through his nose, and started counting to ten. The guy behind him had to be doing it on accident, there’s no way he was purposefully-

            _Clang._

            Warren exhaled harshly, the air exiting his lungs with an audible woosh. His chair vibrated after it was, once again, kicked by the little brat behind him. _Come on, Graham. It’s not that big a deal. Just focus on the lesson and let it go._

_Clang._

Warren twisted in his seat, anger making him twitchy, and glared straight into clear, blue eyes.

            “Kick my seat again, asshole.” He hissed. The kid’s smirk only grew broader.

            “Mr. Graham! Pay attention.” Warren’s favorite teacher glared at him disapprovingly, as if he was the one causing a disruption. He sank low in his seat, face heating up.

            “Sorry Ms. Grant.” He mumbled, and tried to ignore what he _swore_ was a chuckle from the little bitch behind him. All was blessedly still for a full minute before-

            _Clang._

            Except this time it wasn’t the clear noise of a sharp kick. This time, the foot stayed put and began to wriggle. A grin grew on Warren’s face as he realized the little twerp had gotten his foot stuck in the basket beneath the chair; a fate which he himself had met several times before. He knew what a bitch it was to get your foot unstuck, especially if you didn’t want to draw the attention of the whole class. Already someone was throwing the kid weird looks as he twisted his ankle about to try and free it. A feeling of deep satisfaction spread through Warren’s chest, warming his very soul. It seemed karma was, indeed, real. He was blessedly undistracted for the rest of class as the kid behind him seemed to give up. _Serve’s him right,_ his brain muttered.

            The bell rang, sending the class into a flurry of activity as they packed up their papers and ditched as quickly as possible. Warren, however, took his time, as did the kid behind him. He turned around and grinned at the disgruntled expression on that pretty face, a face that he recognized from his French class.

            “Comment dit-on “Karma, bitch”?” He asked cheerfully. The kid rolled his eyes dramatically; Warren privately wondered if it was painful. It kinda looked like it.

            “Shut up, _Mr. Graham._ ” He sneered, yanking his leg hard to try and dislodge his foot and failing beautifully.

            “Hey now. I think you’d be a bit nicer to the one who knows how to get you free. What’s your name?” There was a long pause as the kid seemed to weigh his options, as if telling another student his name was the worst price to pay. Warren waited patiently as the silence stretched it on, staring expectantly. The kid yanked his leg one more time before sighing.

            “Nathan.”

            “I’m Warren.” Warren extended his hand to Nathan, grinning cheerfully. They shook briefly, a sneer marring Nathan’s pretty face. Warren reached under his desk and tugged on the basket just enough for Nathan to free himself. “It’s nice to meet you. If you ever kick my desk again, I’m going to make sure you regret it.”

            “Right. Like you could.” A small, genuine smile quirked the edge of Nathan’s lips, spurred on by Warren’s own dazzling grin.

            “Don’t question me, young padawan. You have much to learn.”

            “Padawan? Is that from Star Trek, or something?” Nathan inquired, eyes bright with mischief. Horror filled Warren’s face, briefly replacing his cheer.

            “Don’t tell me you’ve never seen Star Wars.”

            “Nope. Never have.” Nathan smirked again. Warren was starting to think it was his default expression; at least it wasn’t a sneer.

            “Unforgivable.” Warren declared. “We’re watching them together. You got a seventh hour?”

            “No,” Nathan responded, suddenly feeling a lot less sure of himself in the face of actually hanging out with another student.

            “Great, me neither! Think of this as revenge for kicking my chair.” Warren stood and held out a hand for Nathan to take, which he accepted after another long pause.

            “Alright. Deal.” He agreed. Warren cheered excitedly at the idea of sharing one of his favorite movies and Nathan thought maybe, just maybe, he could make an actual friend today.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pointless Warscott fluff. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
